Until I Get Over You
by maldita08
Summary: Summary: Losing someone you love is hard, ne? A TezuFujiKunisuke fic. [Songfic] [Sequel to Art of Letting Go]


Disclaimer: I own none of Prince of Tennis, Konomi-sensei does. The so9ng- Until I Get Over You – belongs to Christina Millian.

Summary: Losing someone you love is hard, ne? A TezuFuji/Kunisuke fic. [Songfic [Sequel to Art of Letting Go

Genre: Angst/Romance

WARNING: This is a yaoi (BL) fic. Don't say I didn't warn you.

A/N: Finally! I've reached my quota! Here's the installment of the fic that I've promised. This time, the story is mostly written from Syu-chan's point of view. ALERT! A large dose of angst. You've been warned. Now, enough of my ranting and on with the story. Kindly forgive any oocness in advance (understand that Syu-chan is hurt) and any grammatical error since this one is unbeta-ed and I'm too lazy to do it.

Btw, they're about 24 years old in this fic. Best read after reading the Art of Letting Go but this could still be considered as a stand alone.

"_**Tefu"**_ - thoughts

"Tefu" –normal pov

"_Tefu_" – lyrics/flashback

Rating: K+

* * *

**Until I Get Over You** (Fuji Syuusuke)

_Woke up today, thinkin' of you  
Another night, and I made my way through  
So many dreams, still you're left in my mind  
But they can never come true, ooh yeah  
_

Ever since Tezuka and he broke up five years ago, Fuji always dreaded the night. Because when everyone was asleep, he was left alone and had nothing to busy himself with. He had time, time to remember all the dreams he once shared with his beloved buchou, just to wake up to the reality that everything was nothing but a dream and could never come true.

_I press rewind, I remember when  
I close my eyes, and I'm with you again_

"Hoi, hoi! Fuji is that you? Nya!" Eiji, the ever bouncing ball of energy waved frantically at Fuji.

"Eiji," Fuji acknowledged wearing his ever present smile.

"Oishi, look! It's Fuji!" the read-head pointed at the tensai while pulling the helpless former fuku-buchou.

"It's been a while, ne Fuji?" Oishi said when they reached the brunette.

"Yeah, it had been almost a couple of months since we last saw each other." Fuji said. Then he added in an evocative tone, "And I can see that you're still the Golden Pair even outside the courts." Yes, Oishi and Eiji is still Japan's number one in the doubles tennis circuit.

"FUJI!" the couple exclaimed, half in admonishment, half in admission.

"I know, I know! Why don't we go to the new café nearby? Nya. I heard from Momo that their coffees and pastries are the best!"

Before Fuji or Oishi could say anything, the cat-like boy was leading or more like dragging the two by their hands towards the said café.

When they reached their destination, Fuji was mildly surprised, the coffee shop wasn't full as he expected. In fact, the coffee bar only had a handful of customers in it. The three selected a table where they can easily observe everyone but would still allow them complete privacy.

"So what have you been up to lately, Fuji?" Oishi asked.

"Nothing much." The tensai replied.

"Nya! Fujiko-chan! Stop being modest!" Eiji reprimanded his best friend. "Fuji won the Shashin no Kai Award for one of his pictures."

"Hontou? That's great Fuji!"

"Iie, I just got lucky."

"By the way, have you seen the finals of the US open? Ochibi was great!" the acrobatic player exclaimed. Then he added, "He managed to beat Roger Federer. U.S. Open's number one seed!"

_**Flashback:**_

_10 years ago, a quarter past 3 pm in Germany..._

_Tezuka was sitting on the couch browsing through the channels when the doorbell rang._

_When he opened the door, all he was able to see was a blur of brown and white and blue throwing itself at him. The next thing he knew, he was laying flat on his back with something or someone on top him._

_Once he tore his eyes open, he had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't just seeing things._

"_Syuusuke?" Kunimitsu said, bewildered._

_Seigaku's number two gave his captain a smack on the lips before saying, "Hai buchou?"_

"_What are you doing here?" a frown marring his usually stoic countenance._

"_Is that how you greet your boyfriend, Kunimitsu?" the prodigy said, feigning hurt with his eyes open for good measure._

"_..." was the student council president's intelligent reply._

_Fuji stood up slowly and Tezuka followed suit._

"_Wouldn't you let me come in?"_

"_This way."_

_Once they were in the living room the hazel-eyed boy asked again, "Why are you here?"_

"_Um. No reason." The smaller boy replied mischievously._

"_Syuusuke. You were here two weeks ago." The taller of the two said in warning, then added," You know that the Nationals is fast approaching. You should never let your guard down." Trust Tezuka to think of the Nationals at a time like this._

"_But the last time I was here we haven't spent time alone together because the regulars were always following you. Besides, I missed my koi. Is that reason enough for you?" The cerulean-eyed boy said, pouting._

"_I'm glad." Kissing Fuji's temple, Tezuka pulled the other close. Then he murmured again, "I'm glad." Before giving Fuji a tender kiss._

_From then on, the two spent three days touring Frankfurt together but most of the time, they stayed at home cuddling and enjoying each other's company._

_**End of flashback**_

_But in the end, I can still feel the pain_

_Every time I hear your name_

"F-U-J-I-K-O-chan!" Eiji waved his hand in front of his dazed best friend.

"Ah. Gomen Eiji." Fuji said, recovering from his trance.

"Fuji you're spacing out. Are you okay?" Oishi said, always the worry wart.

"I'm okay. Nothing to worry about." The tensai said, flashing a reassuring smile. "Where were we again?"

"Oh yeah, Tezuka -"

The acrobatic player was cut-off mid sentence when Fuji suddenly stood up.

"Sumimasen, I just remembered I have something important to do." The light-brown haired youth said, trying to suppress the trembling from his voice before walking off fast.

"Fuji! Matte!" Seigaku's mother hen stood up to follow the prodigy but Eiji stopped him.

"Oishi I know you're worried and I am too. But we should just let him be for the time being."

_Walked through the park, in the evening air_

_I heard a voice and I thought you were there_

Fuji walked aimlessly for hours and he didn't notice that his feet brought him to the same park where 'Kunimitsu and Fuji' began.

"Matte!"

_**Kunimitsu?**_

Fuji frantically looked around. Trying to find the source of the voice but all he was able to find was a raven-haired boy running toward a smiling blonde lady.

_I run away but I just can't escape_

_Memories of you everywhere_

Fuji ran, ran as if his life depended on it. Ran until his legs can run no more, trying to escape from everything; from Tezuka's haunting memory but all his effort was in vain and he knew it. Because wherever he goes, Tezuka would be there, in the tensai's heart. The stubborn ex-captain refused to budge from his spot even for just a bit.

_They say the time will dry the tears_

_But true love burns for a thousand years_

His friends told him that in time, he would heal. With time he would learn how to forget. But five years had passed and the pain in his chest never dulled. It's as if everything had happened yesterday.

_**I guess my love for you would never die even if it's slowly killing me inside.**_ Fuji thought.

_Give my tomorrows for one yesterday_

_Just to know I could have you here_

The sapphire-eyed boy would give anything willingly – his success, his limbs; even his life and soul – if it means he could be with his beloved even for just a day. He would give whatever it takes just to be back to a time when Tezuka still loves him.

_When would this river of tears stop fallin'?_

_Where can I run so I won't feel alone?_

_**When would I stop crying for you? Where can I go so I would not feel that I'm not on my own? I had dated countless of times but why do I still feel so alone? **_Fuji asked himself.

_Can't walk away when the pain keeps callin'_

_I've just got to take it from here on my own_

_But it's so hard to let go_

Whenever he dated, he always ended up comparing them to Tezuka only to stop and tell himself that; 'No, my date is not Kunimitsu and will never be. It's unfair of me to compare them.' And every time he did, he would feel a pang in his chest, reminding him of the past. He knew he had to let go but it's just so hard. He feels as if he's dying every time he tries.

_The sun won't shine since you ran away_

_Seems like the rain's falling everyday_

_There's just one heart when there once was two_

_That's the way it's gonna be_

_Until I get over you_

Without Tezuka, everyday seemed bleak, everything seemed lifeless. Hell, even he himself is lifeless!

_**Ne 'Mitsu, when will I be able to truly smile again? The same smile that you once said was your light whenever you feel lost? Maybe not **__**until I get over you**__**,ne?**_ Fuji thought, a single saline drop falling from his eye.

* * *

**Owari**

Glossary:

Shashin no Kai Award – photography award which started in 1989 in Japan.

Roger Federer – 2006's US Open champion.

Source: was raining hard when I wrote this, thus explaining why I used this song. I hope the story is to your liking. Should I leave it as it is? Drop a comment so I would know. Constructive criticisms and reviews are most welcomed; flames would be used to cook my meals.


End file.
